The sword of the kitsune goddess
by Angel wolf11021
Summary: This is not a normal story Naruto is smart and will have many adventures. Bleach and naruto will colide and it will be fun. I'm not good at Summeries. Naruto/ Harem. Sword with be very powerful and naruto will be very cool. Sasuke bashing. Good akatsuki.
1. Naruto leaves, comes back, test Aced

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or Bleach.**

**Hi this is my newest story so please enjoy. Naruto is 6 years old and had met everyone but the Sasuke**

Chapter start third hokage's P.O.V

When they say that the weather will show how you feel sometimes and well that is true for me, the third hokage, Hiruzen sky was dark and stormy with lightning and thunder. why you ask that I feel this way. well, my adoptive grandson Naruto is in the hospital, again. this time it was more serious. When I was younger I could have done more for him, I had trained the Sannin. Naruto Uzumaki was hurt because of being the jailer of the Kyuubi no kitsune or 9 tailed fox. His father, Minato Namikaze and the fourth hokage, had sealed it in him using the seal that took his life. his wife, Kushina Uzumaki, who was the Kyuubi's jailer died with her husband saving the village right after giving birth. Naruto even with the Kyuubi in him he may die this time. It was so bad this time even with help, his healing might not work so he may die. I feel tears prick at my eyes and let them go. The Anbu that were normally here were given the night off.

"Hiruzen, do you truly care for the boy?" A female voice said.

"yes I do he is my adoptive grandson." I said looking around.

I find the source of the voice. The female has silver hair and blue, silver, and gold eyes. She wore a Kimono that was white with black dragons and a silver and gold phoenix. She had a sword by her side. She was 5'8. I knew that she was Sora, goddess of death.

"I will heal him only if I can take him away from here." Sora said.

"only if you let me say goodbye, give him something, and bring him back for his graduation from the academy." I said.

She nodded and left. I quickly reach into my desk and undo the blood seal on the hidden compartment. I open the drawer and take out the scroll.

'_It will be the only thing I can give him but I know he will use it the best he can.'_ I thought.

I look up to see sora walking in with a healed and sleeping Naruto. I smile sadly and wake him up.

"Naruto wake up it's important." I say.

Naruto P.O.V.

I wake up from my ramen and prank filled dreams to find the old man who I see as my grand father standing there with sad eyes.

'_am I the cause or is something happening?'_ I thought_ 'am I going to die?'_

"old man what's going on?" I ask.

"I want you to go with a friend of mine that will train you." The old man said. "I want you to become strong so I won't have to see you die so young."

"Really?" I ask.

"yes." The old man said. "I need you to respect and listen to her. come back strong."

"I will old man." I say. "when I come back I will be strong."

"Naruto I'm giving you this scroll to help you." he said. "use it well."

"okay old man But please tell my Friends and everyone I will miss them?" I ask and he nodded. "I guess this is goodbye."

"yes but we will see eachother again." he said.

I nod and walk over to the lady. I bow and she takes the scroll making me cock my head to the side. She smiles at me.

"my name is Sora. I will keep the scroll while we travel." She said.

I nod to here and wave at the old man.

_I would not see the old man for 5 years but I will be strong._

I stood in front of the village hidden in the leaves. My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze I left 5 years ago to train with Sora, the goddess of death. you may ask yourself what happened to the happy go lucky boy. well he is still here just a little older and a lot smarter. I am now a 5'8 11 year old with long spiky hair, light blue eyes, sun kissed face and the 6 whisker marks on my cheeks that show that I'm the Kyuubi jailer. I now can speak with her easily after signing the fox contract and a few others. Now you might think that 'What the kyuubi is a girl' well I was shocked for three hours before getting over it. I now wear black Anbu pants, shirt, and anbu style jacket but I have green and red markings on them to show the Uzumaki symbol. I have a sword at my side. I mean if you train with the goddess of death then wouldn't you get a Zanpakuto. My Zanpakuto is a Katan is sealed form that has a crescent moon guard and is elegant blade with a dragon, wolf, and Phoenix around a silver full moon on the handle. The blade is a silver with a light blue tint and some snowflakes printed on the metal on one side with a 9 tailed fox on the other. A small snake is curled around the full moon. I look at my side to find my Fox and wolf partners are fine. I look at my teacher and see that she is smiling. We walk over to the gate keepers and I smile as I recognize Izumo and Kotetsu. I smile at them and they seemed to recognize me.

"Naruto is that you?" Izumo asked.

"yeah." I say.

"so it's time?" Kotetsu asked.

"yeah we need to see the old man." I say.

They nod and we're on our way. I find that no one can remember me so I smile. we make it two the tower quickly by using flash step. I smirk at the receptionist. She stares at me before pointing upstairs. I nod and we get to the old man's office. As we open the door I see that it's empty so I check the room next to it and find Anbu guarding it. I look to find Neko and Badger standing there. I walk up to them and Neko smile under her mask.

"Neko is the old man in there?" I ask.

"yeah let Badger tell him." Neko said and Badger leaves only to come back out.

"The hokage will see you now." Badger said.

I send them a smile and go in. The room is full of Council members and I sigh looking at my teacher.

"Hokage." Sora said.

"Sora I see his training is done." The old man said.

"Yes, he was a good student." Sora said.

"yeah old man here's your scroll." I say throwing him the scroll.

"how dare you call the hokage such a disrespectful name demon." A fat merchant yelled.

I glare at him and sigh.

"I will ignore that for now but old man please do something about him." I say.

"alright Anbu take him to Ibiki and Anko." The old man said. "If anyone disrespects my adoptive grandson it will be the same for them."

The ninja council members smile. I look at them and then the old man.

"Old man I need to graduate from the Academy now." I say.

"Of course take this to Iruka and you should be fine." He said.

I nod and give him and hug and bow to Sora. I hug here and Flash step to the school stopping in front of the class room door. I knock and Iruka opens the door before walking out. I smile and hug him.

"Naruto your back." Iruka said.

"yeah and just in time." I say "I want you to meet Hikaru, the red and black fox, and Hantaa, the silver and gold wolf. They are my partners and are well trained."

"Good now come with me we have our test today so get ready." Iruka said walking into class.

I follow and find everyone staring at me, Hantaa and Hikaru. I lick my lips and look at Iruka. He looks at me to give my introduction.

"Hi my names Naruto the is Hikaru and Hantaa." I say. "they are my partners and I just came back from a training trip. I will take the test with you."

"What!" The class yelled making me clutch my ears.

"He is correct." Iruka said and looked at me. "Naruto sit down and we will begin the exam."

I sit next to Kiba and Shikamaru in the back. While the test goes on They look at me.

"So your back." Kiba said.

"Yeah the trip was fun." I say.

"so what happened?" Shikamaru asked.

"I can't tell you yet." I say.

"Okay but your better than the uchiha bastard." Kiba asked.

"Yup." I say.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze it's your turn." Iruka said.

(test is the same as the normal test but Naruto passes each with the highest marks.)

I smirk at the Uchiha's face. he looked pissed. I sat down and leaned back in my chair. wesoon leave and I look at my partners.

'_Boss'_ Hikaru said.

"yeah?" I asked.

'_those were your friends right'_ Hantaa said.

"yes." I said.

'_they seem nice'_ Hikaru said.

I nod and smile I have a feeling things will change alot.

**And cut, print, and finished.**

**I will update fast but this will be a harem story.**


	2. Jerks, teams, new friends

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but plot.**

**Read these next time or I will no longer write anything.**

Chapter 2:new team, test, and friends.

I stood before the Academy and sigh. Next to me Hikaru, Hantaa, and Sora. I had been named Rookie of the year. I look at the chicken headed uchiha standing in front of us and glaring at me. behind me Itachi and the rest of the akatsuki come up from behind us. you must be wondering why they are there. I had an encounter with them during my training. They would have killed me but Itachi and Sora convinced them to change. Now Yahiko, Nagato, and Konan became my siblings with the others acting as my siblings/ uncles/ father figures. Madara and Itachi came and put a hand on my shoulders or ruffled my hair. They both smile at me. After they gave up their chase for the tailed beasts they changed. Sakura stood behind him and smiled at me.

"move Chicken head." I say.

"no dobe." He said.

"I'm not a dobe and why." I ask.

"because i'm and uchiha and should have that sword and your partners." He said making me mad. "Also Itachi is my brother and should be with me."

"No the sword will not accept you." I say. "Also Itachi could go if he want's but he doesn't so leave."

Sasuke glares at me and I sigh. I look at Sora to see that she nods at me. I smirk at the Uchiha and run behind him. I hit the back of his neck and knock him out. I then put a seal on him that will wake him up in 15 minutes. I then walk over to my family and smile.

"I will make you proud." I say.

"of course you will." Itachi said.

I nod and look at Sakura. She is staring at me. I then hug everyone and head inside. I walk tot he classroom and take my seat. the bell rings and Sakura sits next to me. Iruka looks around and sighs.

"Where's the Uchiha?" he asked.

"outside Knocked out." I say bordly.

Everyone looks at me in shock.

"HOW?" was yelled.

I gip my ears in pain. I glare at everyone and they quiet down. I preform a minor healing jutsu and look at them.

"I knocked him out by a presure point. he will wake up in 15 minutes." I say and get nods.

Iruka starts his Shinobi speech when Sasuke walks in. he glares at me and I smirk at him. I tune out Iruka and look at everyone Guessing the teams.'_hm team 7 could be Hinata, Shino, and kiba or Sasuke.'_ I think but don't really care.

"Alright team seven Hinata, Shino, and Sasuke, your sensei will be Kakashi hatake." Iruka said hearing groans.

"Team eight Sakura, Kiba, and Naruto, under Kurenai Yūhi." He said making me smile.

"Team 9 still active." He said.

"Team 10 Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji under Asuma Sarutobi." He said. "Your Sensei's will be here soon."

I look at my team and pet Hikaru and Hantaa. Sakura starts to pet Hantaa making me smile not many like wolves because of their wild nature. Kiba sits next to me. I look at him.

"You both changed a lot." I say.

"yeah so have you." Kiba said.

"Sakura your not a fan girl anymore." I say.

"yeah and your not a Dobe." She said.

"So you know anything about our sensei?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah she is hot and a Genjutsu artist." I say. "She is a strong women who hates perverts and likes to help her students."

"cool." Kiba said.

"Sakura she will teach you a lot about it so learn it well." I say.

"Okay."

I was about to say more when Kurenai walks in. I smile at her and remember how she had helped me a lot when I was younger. I look at her and the others. She motions to the roof and I nod. Grabbing my friends I flash step to the roof.

(I will not stat the likes and all that. so just make it up.)

"Okay we will be doing the bell test." She said.

The test past very fast from our team work which suprised us all. I used my fox summons as support for Sakura.

"You pass with flying colors. our first missions and training sessions will be soon." Kurenai said.

We nod and leave. I look at my team and find that they are looking at me. I sigh.

"So what was that move earlier?" Kiba asked.

"The flash step that takes a lot to use." I say.

They nod and I look at them. I decide to tell them of Kyuubi and they smile at me.

"That's fine Naruto." They say and I smile.

"I can tell that we are a true team." I say.

They nod at me and I took them to dinner. My family joined us and we celebrated. I looked at my new friends and can't help but think this will be a good team and bring promise.

**Cut, finish, print.**

**Sorry if it seemed rushed and so short but i'm tired and had to put up this. I will make it longer next time but until them bye.**

**Angelwolf**


	3. Training, missions, wave begins

**Disclaimer: don't own Naruto or Bleach.**

**Sorry for the delay but with school I can't write as much as I would like to. IO will try to make this long but there is no telling how long it is until the end.**

Chapter 3

I look to the side and find Sakura standing there with Kiba. My family stood next to me as Sora stood there. The other rookies watch as I walk up to her.

"Sora do you really have to go?" I ask.

"sorry Naruto but my time here is over." Sora said giving me a hug. "I must go back to my duties but you know that we will one day see each other again. I will tell you this. you will soon meet some of the those who work for my husband and see those that have left this world very soon. Just be on the look out and be careful."

"Yes Sora. I will use what you taught me proudly." I said.

"I know you will. Goodbye my friend." Sora said.

I stood and watched as Sora opened a portal to the royal realm. I sigh as Sakura and everyone look at me. Sasuke walks up and sneers at me.

"Well dobe looks like you don't have a second sensie." He said.

"Duck head leave me alone. I also have more sensie's than you." I say.

"How?" He asked angry.

"My family for one and my summons as well." I say walking back to my team.

"How did you get summons?" He asked jealous of me.

"I gained their trust and trained hard." I say walking away.

Kurenai and my team walked with me into the hokage tower.

"Kurenai sensei how many missions are we going to do?" I asked.

"3 in the morning and 3 in the after noon." she said.

"How about I use the shadow clone jutsu and henge them into us and we take 12 missions and split them into 3 and use the time in the afternoon to train?" I ask.

"Alright but what are we going to do for training?" She asked.

"Let me take care of it." i say getting nods.

FFfFFFFFFFFFFFFFFAfternoonff ffffffffffffffffffffffffffff ffffffffffffffffffffffffffff ffffffffffffffffffffffffffff ffffffffffffffffffffffffffff ffffffffffffffffhh

I stood with my team in training ground 8. Hantaa and Hikaru looked at me as we walked into the area.

'_boss' _Hantaa asked.

'_yes_' I asked.

'_will they be doing the same training as us?' _Hikaru asked.

'_yes_.' I said as everyone looks at me.

"What are we going to be doing Naruto?" sensei asked.

"A game of tag." I say.

"WHAT?" Kiba and Sakura yelled.

I look at Sensei and she nods getting my silent plea to tell them why.

"It will help you with your speed and endurance." Sensei said.

"It will also help you get ready so that I can teach you flash step." I say. "I will also give you chakra weights and chakra suppression seals."

"why?" They asked.

"The weights will help you with your the game because it pushed you to become faster so that you can catch you opponent. The seals will help increase your chakra reserves." I say. "Everyone will get them and that invludes Akamaru and sensei if she wants to."

After I get nods everyone gets their weights and look at me and my partners. I smile at them and show my seals.

"These seals are the same as your weights and seals but it is easier." I say.

"All you have to do is add chakra to the weights and call out a number to increase the weight." I say. "Kiba say 20, sakura say 10, sensei how about 30."

Everyone does it and I look at Akamaru.

"Akamaru you need about 4 pounds." I say.

Everyone looks at me making me sigh.

"Alright the ruels are no weapons, combat, or anything of that sort. you have to stay in the training ground, and no jutsu except the substitution." I say getting nods. "Also in one hour we will stop and rest. After we rest for 30 minutes we will decide our scedual. I have picked one out but we all must agree."

Everyone nods and Kiba is it. We start with Akamaru, Sakura, Kurenai, Hikaru, Hantaa, and then me.

Restrestrestrestrestrest hhfhfhfhfhfhf hfhfhfh hfhfhf fhfhfh fhfhfh fhfhfh fhfhfh fhfhfh fhfhfh f fhfhhf fhf fhf hf fhfh fhf

I look to my side to see everyone but me, Hikaru, and Hantaa tired.

"How are you not tired?" Kiba asked.

"I'm used to it." I say "Sora made sure that everyday when we started to train in the afternoon that we played tag."

"okay, Naruto what is the schedule? " Sensei asked.

"today is tuesday right?" I ask.

They nod and I smirk.

"okay now after awhile we will change it okay?" I say at the nods i tell them the schedule.

schedule:

Monday: Morning missions, tag, Chakra training

Tuesday: Missions, Tag, weapons practice

Wednesday: Missions, tag, taijutsu, Jutsu

Thursday: Missions, tag, your choice

Friday:Missions, tag, sparing

Saturday: Missions, Tag, Genjutsu

Sunday: Team building in morning, After noon off, meet up for dinner.

"So what do you think?" I ask.

"It's great." Kiba said.

"Sensei what do you think?" I ask.

"it is better than what I could come up with." She said.

I smile and everyone agrees. Soon everyone gets up and heads to the targets. I take out sets of weapons. Kiba gets 4/10 kunai, sakura gets 6/10. I get 10/10. We soon finish our weapons making me sigh.

"Alright that was good but we need to try harder." I say. "Alright everyone get closer and each time you get 10/10 you move back 1 foot. Each time you don't get 10/10 you move up. If you make it to 20 feet away you will get to choose your next weapon. We will do this for 3 hours. After this is done we will go home."

"Alright." We soon start up and have fun.

time skip 3 months later in hokage office

"No more d ranks we are sick of them." Kiba said.

"Kiba you know that the missions are-" Iruka started.

"We know that they are to build teamwork but come one we are ready." Sakura said.

"Kurenai are they ready?" Gramps asked.

"Yes they are." Sensei said.

"Naruto do you think so as well?" He asked me.

"yeah just make it a simple c rank nothing to hard." I say. "since it will be my teammates first time outside the village it might be better to have a second team help as well. It would mean that we would have back up just in case and it's all way's good to be prepared for anything. right team?"

Yeah." Everyone said.

"Alright team 7 is also ready." Gramps said.

"what. why them?" Kiba asked.

"Kiba take it or leave it." I say. "I may not like it but we need this mission. it will also help show that we are ready for any mission from now on."

Kiba sighs and nods. Everyone had gone quiet from the shock. I roll my eyes and Gramps called team 7 and the client in to the room. Kiba and sakura glare at Sasu-gay and I wave at Hinata and Shino. They wave back and Kakashi looks at me. I give him a small smile. I mouth 'hello Inu.' and he looks at me in shock.

"Alright team 7 and 8 you will guard Tazuna here until the bridge he is working on is complete." Gramps said.

"Alright lets meet at the western gate in 1 hour." I say. "Stock up on food, water, weapons, 1st aid kits, etc..."

sasu-gay glares at me. I shunshin to my apartment and get all my stuff ready. I head to the weapon shop that had served me when other refused to. I smile at the familiar smell of metal and fire. I ring the front bell and watch as the owner of the dragon fang weapon shop walks up with his daughter Tenten. I smile at them.

"Hello Brandon, tenten." I say.

"Hello Naruto what can I get for you?" Brandon asked.

"Just some the supplies for a C rank mission." I say.

"your first c rank?" He asked.

"yeah." I say.

"Alright I'll get your stuff." He said.

"Naruto how have you been?" Tenten asked.

"pretty good." I say.

"so any new love interests?" She asked.

"maybe." I say.

She smiles at me. I smile back. Tenten and her team and my team are the only people from the younger generation to know that I have Kyuubi sealed inside me. She and her team hold no hatred for me. I smirk as Brandon walks in with my stuff.

"Here the stuff." He said.

"heres your money. oh and before i forget Brandon can we have a spare when I get back?" I ask.

"Sure but how about 3 days after?" He asked.

"okay and i'll work in the forge when I do as well so that I can help you for when the chunin exams roll around." I say.

"alright but be careful." He said.

"I will bye for now." I say running out and heading towards the gate.

Everyone is there and I walk over to my team. I open 3 storage scrolls and put them on the ground.

"Alright kiba, sakura, and Sensei put your stuff in the scrolls and we can leave." I say.

After they put their stuff away we leave and head to wave. I could already feel that We would make new friends and have lots of fun. My team was the first to sense the genjutsu. Soon we reach the puddle and I drop a kunai into it. 2 missing nin about chunin level jump out. I recognize them as the demon brothers. I quickly use flash step and take their weapons and tie them to a tree.

"Their the Demon brothers of the mist, chunin level missing nin." I say. "Tazuna they were after you care to explain?"

(he gives his explanation which we all know so why write it. Also they decide to stay on the mission so why write that.)

"Alright we should make it to the water quickly." I say.

We leave the demon brothers behind. I make the excuse that i left a scroll and had to get it. I walk back to find the Demon brothers still tied up.

"Why are you back here?" They asked.

"I came to ask that you tell Zabuza that it would be nice to see him again." I say. "also tell him and Haku that I still want them and you to join the leaf."

"alright kid but how do you know Zabuza and Haku?" James asked.(I'm making up names because I forgot them so sue me for trying.0

"When I was on my training trip me and my sensei saved them from hunter nin and helped them out. "I say. "I need to hurry and if they don't believe me tell them 'that the Kitsune is hidden in the leaves and calls it's tricks.' tell them that and they will know what it means. I have to go."

"Alright kid thanks." Josh said leaving.

I return to the group and we reach the water.

**Cut, save, print**

**alright it was alittle shorter than I would like but i have to get to bed sorry for the delay and thanks I have to go bye.**


	4. Wave, Idiots,teamwork, old friends

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or Naruto or any other anime reference I make so don't sue me..**

**An:read the bottom it is important.**

"talking"

_'thought'_

_"telepethy or Flash back"_

**'Demon/summons' talking**

Chapter 4: Wave Idiots, teamwork, a new friend, and sealing

I stood next to Sensei, Kiba, and Sakura as we walk into the town. It looked like the a plague swept through the area and a war tore this place apart. I look at the kids walking around and stop three of them. I unseal some of my money and split it between them. The kids looked at me in surprise before rushing off.

"Naruto why did you do that?" Kiba asked.

"I remember what it's like to go hungry." I say. "They needed the money and when I get my hands on that bastard Gato he will die a horrible death."

"Naruto." Sensei asked

"yes sensei?" I ask.

"what do you mean?" She said.

"after the orphanage kicked me out I was on the streets before the old mans Anbu found me. That is how I know their pain."

"That's horrible. " Sakura said.

"it was but it helped me become more thankful for everything I have."

Everyone nods and we head to Tazuna's home. When we walk in sasu-gay and the others were at the table. I sit down with a wave to Tazuna's daughter.

"Where were you?" Kakashi asked.

"We were checking out the town. "Sensei said. "It was horrible and gave us all the more reason to help them and kill Gato."

I smile at that and pet Hikaru. Sasu-gay glared at me. Hinata and shino looked at me and then at Hikaru. I smile and wave them over. Everyone is now watching us.

"Naruto when did you get them?" Shino asked.

"On my training trip."

"N-n-naruto-k-k-kun h-he m-ment h-h-how d-did you g-g-get them?" Hinata asked.

"well it was a day like anyother day..." I say remembering that day.

Flashback fbfbfbfbfbfbbf

_I stood in the middle of the forest. The Kitsune and wolf Summons decided that since they share this forest to test me here. I walked for a little when I came upon a wolf cub and a kitsune kit fighting a bear. Both were only a month or two old. I felt rage enter me as the bear laughed at them. I ran forward and slash at the bear.__The bear falls to the ground. I walk over to the little ones and stop a few inches from them. They looked at me with uncetanty. I could tell that by the blood and dead bodies that they were alone and might be orphans. _

_"don't worry I won't hurt you." I say._

_"why did you save us?" the wolf asked, male from the voice._

_"I know what it's like to fight a stronger opponent when your a kid."_

_"you do?" The kitsune, A female from the voice, asked me._

_"yeah I was an orphan and was beaten by people from my village that were older. The people from the Orphanage always valued the other kids and were starving me so that I would die."_

_"why would they do that?" The male asked._

_"because I hold the kyuubi no kitsune or nine-tailed fox."_

_"so that doesn't mean your evil." The female said._

_"they are so blinded by their hate that they see me the demon not it's jailer."_

_"That's horrible." The female said._

_Nodding I look at the bodies and then at the little ones. They look at me and then at each other._

_"what happened?"_

_"our parents and friends died trying to kill that bear." The male said._

_"how about we stick together?"_

_"Alright but what about the bear?" The female asked._

_I look to see the bear laying there. I get up and check it's pulse. It was alive just knocked out. Taking out a kunai I thrust it into it's next and kill it._

_"There won't be a problem anymore. how about we become partners."_

_They nod and we bury everyone. I glare at the bear and let the scavengers eat it. I pick up the little ones and heal them._

End of flash back_  
_

"...and that's how we met and became friends."I say.

"wow, but why was the bear trying to kill them?" Kiba asked.

"for their fur, bones, and organs." I say letting my hair cover my eyes. "The kitsunes and wolves from their tribes are hunted because of the value of their fur, bones, and organs. The reason more so is because of their abilities that they hold. Some times they keep them alive so that when they cut of a tail they grow back. The wolf and kitsune tribes they are from are also valued for the jewels they can make. They are also valued for their powers. If you get a pup and tame it or get it's trust you will get a powerful being at your beck and call. They will serve you till you either die, they die, or let them go."

Everyone was stunned at the information and stare at Hikaru and Hantaa. Smiling I pet them both and give their ears a much needed scratch.

"How many are left?" Shino asked.

"About three hundred give or take a few." I say.

"what happens if they mate?" Kiba asked.

"You will get Kyuubi." I say. "She is a mix of both."

"how the fuck-?" Kiba started but at the look from Tazuna's daughter he stops.

"Her mother was the Juubi who was a mix of all the demons and summons. He father was a mix of both of them." I say. "She is more powerful but she took after her father mostly."

"the kyuubi's a girl?" Hinata asked without a stutter.

"yup." I say. "gives you a look into how much power one woman can have with training and it's all natural."

"right Naruto the kyuubi can't ba a woman it's impposible." Kiba said.

"Idiot." I mumble as Kyuubi bashes at her cage growling and threatining.

**"Bastard you will pay for that!" **She yelled.

_'Kyu stop and watch what Sakura, Sensei, and Tazuna's daughter are going to do.' _I thought stopping her.

**"fine but kit we will be training tonight." **She said with a grin. **" you are up to the ninth tail once you have that we can finally have fun and I can tell you my true name. Plus you can protect people easier and I get to take my anger out."**

I pale at the thought of training with her in that pissed off mood. I glare at Kiba with a lot of killer intent that was drowned out by the girls. The girls smack him and take him outside. I shake my head in pity for him.

"Dobe where did you go to get them?" Sasu gay demanded.

"Teme leave me alone and find a pale ass pedophil to fuck you up the ass like the bitch you and leave us alone you fucking prick." I say.

Somewhere in rice country

'achoo.' Orochimaru sneezed.

"orochimaru sama are you catching a cold." Kabuto asked.

"no." Orochimaru said. "Hold still."

Kabuto lay on the bed as Orochimary fucked him up the ass. ' _I need a new child Kabuto is getting to old to fuck. this time it will be a black haired, pale boy with sharingan eyes, that way I can have my next vellsel with a fuck toy._ ' Orochimaru thought.

Back at wave.

"Naruto what just happend?" Hinata asked in shock.

"i'm going to train with my team." I say.

When I get to them Kiba is bloody and beaten. Tsunami and the girls were walking away. I stop them and look at akamaru.

"Sensei Can we please leave and scout out Gato's compound so that we can give everything back when we kill him?" I ask.

"Alright Tsunami go and tell the others." Sensei said.

Everyone grabs their bags and we run into the forest. I stop when I feel Zabuza ans the others Aruras coming this way with the sent of blood.

"Sensei some friends I met on my training trip are coming this way." I say.

Zabuza and the others walk out. Zabuza had a broken arm and a wound running from his left shoulder to his right hip. Josh had a slash on each of his arms and legs. James had slashes going from his shoulders to his hips with mark going from his left eyebrow to his chin. Haku was the only one not injured.

"Sakura get water, Kiba get wood, Sensei open get me three of the green scrolls from my bag. Hurry and the fast we finish healing them the easier I shall explain." I say.

I soon get the scrolls and me and sensei with the help of the others who came back quickly got their wounds cleaned. I hurriedly cast a healing Kido after we set Zabuza's broken arm. I soon cast healing spells on the demon brothers healing them. I lean on a tree next to Haku.

"Haku what happened." I ask.

"well when we got your message to go to your village we told Gato that we quit. Gato got mad and sent all his bandits to kill us. Zabuza and the others go wounded and hurt. They w-were protecting me. It's my fault they got hurt." Haku said crying.

I quickly grab her and pull her to my chest. I calm her down by humming.

"it's alright Haku your still weak from your battle against the Vasto Lorde. You not only battled it bravely you killed it. you did extremly well. We were fighting of the Menos, Gillians, and Adjuchas. You fought it alone and not only got 1 but 2 powers. This just shows that you need to become stronger to protect them." I say holding her closer.

I breath in her sent and relax further. She had not only gained her Shikai but the powers of a bount. I had fallen for her and I knew that I would soon fall under the CRA and have to fall in love with more women. I also knew that I would love those from this world and the next.

"Sensei, Haku and the others are my friends from my training trip." I say breathing a sigh. "They agreed that when we met after I came back to the village that they would go to the village. now I am guessing that you guys will be coming with us back and help kill Gato?"

"yeah we will." Haku said.

"should I wake up Zabuza and the others?"

"not yet."

"why?"

"I want them to rest."

"But we need them to tell us the layout of Gato's hide out."

"Naruto don't argue with her they do need their rest." Sensei said.

"Fine." I say pouting.

"Haku do you know the layout." Kiba asked.

everyone stared at him. I look at Sakura and at sensei.

"If I couldn't smell your sent or see your arura I would try to dispel a genjutsu." I say.

"Naru where are your ears?" Haku asked.

"What ears?" Sakura and sensei asked.

"Kiba you know how I smell of fox's a lot stronger now? "I ask.

He nods and everyone starts to think. I give Haku a frown and she gives me a sheepish smile.

"Yeah what about it?" He asked me.

"I'makitsunebecauseofkyubeingin sideme." I say quickly.

"what." Sensei asked.

"you won't freak?" I ask.

"well because Kyuubi is inside me Sora decided to help me." I say scratching my head. " Sora redid my seal and changed it to where I became a kitsune and still had Sora inside me."

"So your a kitsune." Kiba asked.

"yep."

"how many tails do you have."Sahura asked.

"11 but I can only controle about 8 and by tomorrow 9." I say." Because Kyu is a nine tailed fox I became a 9 tailed but after the fifth tail I gained 2 more tails. I am an elemental kitsune and well the more tails gain the more powers. I will gain more tails as I age but the biggest thing is I will be immortal and so will those I care about. If I fully trust you which I trust you guys I will transform you into the demon your most like."

"You will." Sensei asked after a few minutes.

"only if you want and then I will train you with the help of the summons."

"Really?" Kiba asked.

"yeah and you will be able to stay in your human form and transform into your demon form using a jutsu I will teach you."

"alright but when?" Kiba asked.

"in a few day's during the full moon, but we need to be away from everyone and Sora to help but the only thing you need to do is get us in a place with out Kakashi and his team." I say. "We could wait and do it a home but it's your choice."

They say during the full moon. I get up and we write down all the plan for the Compound and we head back. My friends are welcomed and I go up to one of the new rooms. I had convinced Tazuna to let me and my clones to build on his house and it's now a three story with eight rooms on the top most floors. I lay next to Haku and fall asleep.

Three day's later

I stood next to Sora and watched as my team mates walked out of the woods. I smile at them.

"So what did you do?" I ask.

"put them in a deep sleep that will last till morning." Sensei said.

"cool Sora can we have a space in time where we can have enouph time to train them to were they can hide amung humans and still be in their demon forms?" I ask.

"okay." Sora said.

Soon a rip opens and we are in the same clearing but the moon isn't moving. I watch as they look around. They stood in front of me and looked ready. Sora starts the spell:

_'Demon from within,_

_come now and take hold._

_worthy are the chosen,_

_trust you must._

_become one with them now,_

_train and be free._

When the spell finished they scream. I watch as Kiba becomes an Inu/wolf hybrid demon, Sakura becomes a wood nymph/silver kitsune demon, Kuranai becomes a raven/shadow kitsun/ black leopard demon. Each of them the rarest and powerful demon combos. I smile at them as they look at me. I tell them what demons they are. Soon we start to train and train hard.

Time skip three days in void 3 hours in real world

I run forward and siggnal Sakura forward Sensei comes up at the rear with Kiba in front. Kiba takes the left, sakura to the right, and Sensei behind. I start a demon fire jutsu and begin power it up.

"demon Fire style: Kitsune blazing fire jutsu." I call.

We use combination jutsu on our oni demon target. Soon we stood over it's remains and I smirk and look at my team they pant. They had come far gaining their demon forms and their soul reaper powers.

"Alright Naruto it's time for you to go back three hours have past." Sora said.

"Thanks sora for everything you've done for us." I say.

Soon we head back. our team work better and we were stronger.

**Done thanks for reading.**

**I will take flames but you will get very nasty responses bye.**


	5. Wave con new friends, death of a tyrant

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Important Authors note at end of chapter read if you want me to write more.**

"talking"

_'thought'_

_"telepethy or Flash back and jutsu"_

**'Demon' talking**

Chapter 5: wave con., New friends, Death of Gato, and hollow battles and suprises

Sensei and Kakashi stood next to each other discussing battle tactics. Haku leaned against the pillar next to me as we watched of Tazuna and his family. The other genin were helping the workers while Zabuza, Josh, and James were cutting down tree's and cutting slabs of stone for more material. It was peaceful and easy for me to work on putting my energy in a kunai mixing them and the holding it for a few minutes before stopping. Haku was smiling as I continued to do this because she knows that if I get bored someone will get hurt. Akamaru, Hantaa, and Hikaru were walking around and helping when needed. Sasu-gay had to be a whiny bitch and complain.

"Sensei why are the dobe and the girl not working?" His whiny voice hurting my ears more than the old Sakura's screams about how brave and cool he was.

"They are guarding Tazuna and his family." Kakashi said.

"But why can't I guard them." He whined louder. "I'm an uchiha I can gaurd them better than they can."

"Chicken head just because your an uchiha doesn't mean you better than everyone else." I say my temper about to take over. "You have to train to be better but you just ride on the achievements of others. That is low and stupid. If you don't work hard you will become weaker. If you choose to continue like this you should stop being a ninja. If you act like this anymore I will tell the hokage and you will be striped of you ninja rank."

The bridge was silent as everyone stared at me with surprise. Clapping can be heared from Kiba before everyone starts to clap, well everyone but Sasu-gay. He stares at me with surprise and determination. I could tell that he would take my advice but how far and why I will never know. The workers start to work again and it's peaceful for awhile. the next disterbance came from a black and blue butterfly, A hell butterfly. I let it land om my head and listen to it's message.

"Naruto uzumaki-namikaze I am the head captine of the 13 court guard squads. Lady sora has told me of you and your efforts in the elemental nations so I will be sending some of my people and some of Aizens espada please send a message emediatly apon hearing your message with your answer."

I look at Haku and she nods to sensei. Nodding I walk over and stand infront of them.

"Sensei could I speak to you?" I ask.

"Of course" She said.

We walk over to the pillar and I sigh.

"Sensei The soul society has deemed it necessary to send their people over here so that they can hel deal with the hollows and are asking me if it would be okay for the to join us." I say.

"It may help us so yes but we need the hokage to give the okay." Sensei said.

"I'll send a summon and we'll see what happens." I say.

At her nod I get out my supplies and write the message. I summon a Phoenix quickly so that the message gets there faster.

"Ah master Naruto what can i do for you." A familiar red and gold phoenix( I don't own him but I had to use him) Trilled.

"Fawkes can you deliver this to the third hokage and do it quickly please. I need you to deliver the message he gives you quickly." I say.

"Of course Naruto bye for now." Fawkes said taking the message and disappearing in a dance of flames.

"Naruto how did you get a phoenix summoning scroll?" Sensei asked.

"Training with sora can do wonders and saving a phoenix chick when it had wondered away from it's nest and teleported into a cave with a bear can help."

"you have the weirdest luck." Sakura said.

"yeah but it is extremly useful."

"Amen to that." Kiba said.

Fawkes appeared in a burst of flames before giving me a scroll. He flys over to Hantaa and his group he starts a conversation. This behavior told me we were going to be introuble. '_stupid seer phoenixes.'_

"Naruto what do you mean by future telling Phoenixes?" Sakura asked.

"phoenixes can see into the future and to allies it can help them predict future attacks and help prepare."

Sighing I open the scroll.

"Naruto it is good to know that your well and I suggest you let them help."

"what did the hokage write?" Sensei asked.

"to accept the help and to gain and alliance with them."

I walk sit down and make a hell butterfly sending it to the soul society and lean back against the pillar. Sensei and the others take a break with the workers and we tell them about what's going to happen. Sasu-gay's silent and eating his snack. A senkaimon opens making us get up. A group of captains, lieutenant, a group of vizards, the Espada and a group of kids that I know from the reports that Sora gave me on them.

"Which one of you is Naruto Uzumaki-namikaze?" A regal looking man said.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." I say walking forward.

"your just a kid!" A blue haired Espada said.

"I am no more a kid than any of you. I may be eleven but lets face it I have seen things no mere eleven year old should." I say looking at him in anger sending a mix of killer intent and spiritual pressure that leaves him gasping on the ground.

"Nice ta meet cha'." a silver haired captin said.

"Nice to meet you all to." I say and relax.

"So what are you doing here?" A female with cat like eyes and a lithe body said.

"A mission from our hokage." Sensei said.

"I've read about these missions in the archives but could you tell me the rank?" A blond haired man with a green coat, pin stripe hat, and clogs said.

"B borderline A" I say.

"So how long till this mission is over?" The woman asked.

"soon but we ave to kill a bastard and finish the bridge." Kiba said.

"We could help." An orange haired teen said.

"sure but be ready for an attack." I say.

With the help of the captains we organzie a better sceduale and the work became easaier and peaceful. I look up from my sealing scroll book and find the blond man staring at me. He walks over and looks at Hikaru,Fawkes, and Hantaa.

"So Uzumaki-" He began when I cut him off.

"It's Naruto."

"Naruto what were you reading?" He asked.

"A book on Seals."

"My names Kisuke urahara." He said.

"Anything you want to ask me?"

"Yeah your arura is demonic, human, soul reaper, bount, quincy, hollow, and vizard. Why is that?"

"It's because I have a demon kitsune name Kyuubi in me and Sora turned me into one so that I could hold her easier but also use her power better."

"How many tails do you have under your control?"

"Nine but I but I have 13 in total."

"That's a lot."

"yeah but I have people I need to protect and I gain more power each day so yeah."

"what's your goal in life?"

"Protect my precious people and become famouse on my own accord and maybe become hokage."

"those are some good goals."

"Yeah."

Kisuke was about to talk when Gato Appeared at the end of the bridge with his bandits and a few new missing nin. Gato's Arm was broken. I get up and glare at him.

"Kill the men and take the women and all the valuables." Gato said. "I want to kill that bitch that broke my arm..."

Everyone grabs their weapons and get in defensive positions but I stand there getting angrier as the seconds tick by. '_I will kill that bastard for all that he has done.' _I thought.

'_Naruto kill him and us your demon powers he insulted Haku, but be quick I can tell that hollows will appear __soon because of the spiritual pressure._' My zanpakuto spirit said.

I don't reply before I walk forward letting out a thunderous growl. Everyone turns to me in shock. I smile cruelly. I go through a chain of hand signs and smirk when I finish.

"beast style: Inner release jutsu." I say.

I feel my kitsune appearance take over and grin. I let out a murderous growl.

"Gato you'll die for all that you have done and for what you said about one of my precious people." I say my voice chilly.

He begs for his life but I don't listen to the worm. I run forward easily shifting into my kitsune form, thou it is smaller because I wanted it to be. I quickly pounce on gato and claw his sides causing him to scream in agony. I torture him for a few more minutes and then kill him with a bit to the neck. I get up and walk back over to Haku and grin at everyone.

"So shall we kill the bandits and raid Gato's compound?" I ask my voice beastal.

Shocked nods are all I get. I roll my eyes and look at my sensei. She nods and snapes everyone out of it but throwing a jutsu at the bandits killing a few. The battle only last 6 minutes before the bandits and missing nin are dead. I watch as they clean up and switch back to my human form. I stay in my kitsune form and hug Haku. Kakashi and his team go raid the compound and give all the riches to the town. I take the scrolls and smile.

I lean against a tree watching as Haku, yoruichi, and suifeng train together. Kisuki is sitting with the captains and others of their goup watching the training and trying to decide what she needs help with. I grips the tree harder and let out a small growl. Everyone looks at me when I growl. Haku stops sparing and walks over to me and grips my hand.

"Naru whats wrong?" She asked.

"Hollows and lots of them."

"Where?"

"their headed this way."

Everyone gets ready. I pull out my sword and held it in a tight grip. My hand from what I could feel was bleeding from being peirced by the tree branch. The hollows rush in and suddenly it's a free for all. I keep my hollow in sealed form when a Vesto lorde starts to fight me. I continue to fight it as the battle stops. Everyone watches as The vesto lorde gains the upper hand. "Naruto use me now." My zanpakuto said.

"Your a werthy opponent." I comment.

"Oh really." it asked in a females voice.

"Yes, My zanpakuto feels that I should use my shikai."

"then do so."

"your not like normal hollows are you?"

"No and you not a normal shinigami."

"I'm Naruto uzumaki-namikazi what's your name."

"Xhingra no maithis."

"over the years the moon has shone, light and silver, A trickster tricks her pray, As them moon fills a message delivered, The goddess of kitsunes,wolves,dragons, phoenixes and snow. Rise and protect Yuki no oinar no suki."

My sword pulses and becomes a long sword with a wicked blade. the blade is silver with a gold and blue/green outline. The guard is the same as before but with Silve, blue, and golden acsents. Fawkes trills and sings a song. I grip my sword and we began fighting fast than before. I finally disarm her and she stood ready to die. I put the end of my sword to her head and send my energy through her. She turns into a small white kitsune and disappears in a small cloud of smoke. I land and everyone stares at me.

"Naru are you okay?" Haku asked.

"Yeah just a little tired but that was fun." I say.

"What just happened?" Ichigo asked.

"My sword has the ability to turn hollows into summons if she finds them worthy." I lean against my tree and fall asleep.

**Cut, print, done.**

**NA: I'm a girl so don't hate me. Also this is what I thought naruto should act like. Tell me if you liked the sword name and please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I only own what I own.**

**Sorry for not writing in a long time I was busy with school. Well lets start this thing.**

"talking"

_'thought'_

_"telepathy or Flash back"_

**'Demon/summons' talking**

Chapter 6

I roll my eyes as we walk to the end of the bridge. Kakashi's team was being a real pain in the ass. The villagers of wave walked behind us. The soul reapers and the others walked with us as we reached the edge of the bridge. I bend down and ruffle Inari's hair.

"Good luck kid and remember the fates are with you." I say.

"I know and Naruto become the best Hokage." He said.

I nod and look at Tazuna. He walked forward and shook my hand.

"The name of the bridge shall be kitsune's treasure." He said.

"Why?" Ichigo asked.

"Because the bridge is the treasure of our people and a kitsune has guarded it." Tazuna said.

"That's not fair!" Sasuke yelled.

I quickly use a bakudo to bind him and give him to Kakashi. Kakashi nodded and we started to go to the village.

Two days later

It had taken us only two days to get back. I stood next to my team as we walk into the Hokage's office. The group from the soul society stood behind us. I walk forward and bow to the old man. The old man watches as I stand up from my bow. I knew I needed to be respectful to get what I wanted. Damn the looks i'm getting from sensei and the others. Kyu is laughing at me.

"Naruto what do you want?" The old man asked.

Damn how did he know oh well better get this over with.

"I want Zabuza Momochi, Haku Momochi, Josh and James demona to be allowed to join the leaf." I say.

"How do you know that they wont betray us?" the old man asked.

"Because I met them during my training trip." I say, "They are loyal to me and will be loyal to the leaf. You know that Sora wouldn't have let them near me if they couldn't be trusted."

"That's true so I will allow it, but what are your skill levels." Jiji( I don't feel like repeating stuff so the Japanese version of Grandfather should work.) asked Zabuza.

"Haku is on par with Naruto. Josh and James are Chunin level. I'm Jonin level." Zabuza said.

"Alright than if Kurenai does not feel bothered Haku can join her team." Jiji said.

"I would love to have her on my team." Sensei said.

"Alright I will do the paper work but Naruto you have to watch my grand son for his teacher until he gets back." Jiji said.

"Sure it can't be that hard." I say.

The door opens and a kid ran in with wooden throwing stars.

"I will defeat you and become the greatest Hokage ever." The kid yelled.

The kid tripped on his scarf and fell to the floor.

"Jiji it looks like you have defeated me but I will defeat you tomorrow." The kid yelled.

Everyone in the room sweat drops. I walk over and pick the kid up by his scarf.

"Kid you can't just say that. you need to train to be the Hokage." I say.

"Who are you i'm Konohamaru Sarutobi and who are you." The kid said.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikazi and you can't be the Hokage until i'm the Hokage." I say.

"HONORABLE GRANDSON WHERE ARE YOU?" was yelled by Ebisu.

I had known Ebisu before I left and he was a perverted bastard. I look at Jiji with a raised eyebrow. Ebisu was a good ninja but hated me. The man just ran in just as I put Konohamaru down. Ebisu looked at the Hokage and got down on his knees.

"I have lost your grandson. I am a failure." Ebisu said.

"I'm right here sensei." Konohamaru said.

"There you are. Lord Hokage have you found my substitute yet?" Ebisu said.

"Yes and he is in this room." Jiji said.

Ebisu looked around and walked over to Byakuya.

"Thank you for taking on my student." Ebisu said.

"No Ebisu Naruto here will be taking over while you are gone." Jiji said.

"What and he isn't even here." Ebisu yelled.

"Yes he is. Naruto where are you?" Jiji said looking around.

I look up from my place on the window and yawn at them. They all look at me in surprise.

"What I just walked over here?" I ask.

"Naruto do you accept?" Jiji asked.

"Yeah." I say.

"Alright Ebisu go pack and leave for your mission." Jiji ordered.

Ebisu left with a glare in my direction. I sigh and lean against the frame of the window.

"So these are the Soul reapers from the soul society?" Jiji asked.

"Yep" I said leaning back.

"It is nice to meet you. Now what else will you be doing here?" Jiji asked.

"We will go on some missions with those you trust. We need a place to stay and to train as well." Suifeng said.

"Alright well Naruto I am giving you your fathers compound so they can stay with you." Jiji said.

I nod before looking at Konohamaru. He was looking at me.

"how could you teach me anything?" He asked.

"I have defeated the Hokage before." I say.

"How did you do that?" He asked.

"Jiji is it alright if I use the Jutsu to show him?" I ask.

"Sure Naruto." Jiji said.

I smile and preform the hand signs before smiling at Konohamaru.

"Sexy Jutsu." I say.

Clouds cover my form before Everyone stares at me. Yoruichi and the others have bloody noses. I smirk as the old man and the other perverts fall to the ground from blood loss. The kid stared at me in surprise. I change back and walk over to Jiji using a small healing Kido. Jiji gets up and gives me a scroll and a map. I nod to everyone to follow me out. We walk through the village and I get glares. I could tell everyone was confused when the villagers were glaring at me. I ignore the glares and walk to the compound between the Inuzuka and the Kurama clans. I walk to the door and put my hand over the blood seal. The seal on the door pricks my hand and glows. The gate opens and lets us inside. The compound was amazing. The house was a mansion and had separate buildings for the dojo and hot springs. The house was japanese with koi ponds and walkways connecting the buildings. I headed up to the master bedroom and found that my parents stuff was moved to storage. The bedroom was big with a bed that could fit at least 10 people. The bed was a western style bed and sat next to a nightstand and the dressers were on the far wall. The room had four windows on the western side. There were window seats and bookcases. There was a desk and closet. The room was a deep gold with red and blue splashes. I smile and unpack. I walk downstairs to see everyone was either in the library dojo, kitchen, or gardens. I walk into the gardens and sat next to Haku. She leaned into me as Hantaa and Hikaru played in the flowers. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Nagato. He smiled as Hikaru and Hantaa leaned into each other like Haku and me.

"Naruto you must tell Hiruzen that it is time to send the letter to the loyal sannin about you being alive." He said.

"I guess it's time. I will send a summons." I say.

He nodded and I summoned a kitsune. The kitsune just happened to be Xhingra no maithis. She looked at me and smiled.

"What can I do for you Naruto?" She asked.

I smirk she was happy that I had freed her from her burden as a hollow.

"Yes can you deliver a message to the Hokage for me?" I ask.

"Of course where is the message?" She asked.

I wrote down what I wanted to be done and gave it to her. She nodded and ran off. I knew that it was a matter of time until the sannin came here. Nagato walked back inside. I close my eyes and let my eyes drift close. I was deeply asleep when Kyuubi called me into my mind scape.

mindscape

_My mindscape was a dense forest not unlike the one that surrounded Konoha. the forest was covered in snow with the full moon giving a silver glow. I walked into the clearing where all the meetings between me and those in my mind met. The clearing was covered in white flowers that glowed and bloomed the minute the moon light touched them. I look around the clearing hearing the animals in the forest running about. My zanpakuto was there. Kyuubi walked in from the cave that she had made her home. She had a collar around her neck with the kenji for seal on it. Both smiled at me, it was time to learn kyuubi's name. _

_"Naruto it's time." Kyu said._

_"I'm ready just say your name." I say._

_"My name is Tsuki Kurokit." She said._

_I smile and give her a hug. Yuki no oinar no suki stood from her seat on the ground. Yuki walked over and joined me in hugging Kyu. Kyu got us to release our hold and transformed into her human form. she was about 5'8 with red hair and eyes. She wore a kimono that was red with silver and gold foxes running and playing across the surface. Her face was heart shaped with her kitsune ears and tails giving her the appearance of innocence. She was beautiful and I was happy that I was the only male able to see her for now. Kyu smirked knowing what I was thinking._

_"Now, now N-ar-u-to this isn't a time to be possessive tho I find it arousing." Kyu said in a seductive voice._

_I felt my body heat up and my member twitch at her tone. oh how I wanted to throw her onto the ground and fuck her. I let a foxy smile appear on my face. I took a step towards her causing her to look confused._

_"Now, now Kyu are you offering yourself to me?" I ask matching her tone._

_She blushed a deep cherry red. I let myself fade out of my mindscape. I let myself dream of my time with Sora and the others. my last thought before I slept was of how wonderful it would be to have thou's I love with me as well as my parents and family that had died._

In a realm of mystic beings dwell.

Lady Sora the goddess and fate of death looked up from the mirror she watched her favorite student through. She was in a large room with covered in white and black The room was the same as any kings or queens room. The door opened to reveal the Shinigami king. The Shinigami king was Sora's husband and lover. He was the one who helped Minato seal Tsuki inside Naruto. He looked at Sora with his red eyes.

"My love you look like you've planned something." He said.

"I have My love. Naruto may just get more than he bargened for."Sora said.

The Shinigami king shivered knowing what happened when she was like this. He just prayed the boy would be fine. He hugged his love before walking out of the room knowing that it was best not to get involved. Sora watched him go and snorted.

"Coward." She said before looking at the moon.

She walked over to the mirror and watched as Naruto's dream changed to that of a fantasy. She brought her hand up and lightly touched the mirror. She looked at Naruto with pride and sorrow.

"Naruto I am sorry for the life you had to live my adopted son." The goddess of death said letting crystal tears fall, "Just as my adopted daughter suffered so have you, but I can help you more than I helped her. You shall have the family you deserve."

With that said she began to contact her sisters and get their support. Most if not all of the mythic beings residing in the realm, had gained a soft spot for the young jinjuriki. they began to weave their powers together and when the spell was complete, which would take a few months, would rock the world to it's core and change the course of history. The change that would shake the very fabric of the universe. They knew this but didn't care ffor this would bring about the change that was needed and the world would finally be balanced.

**That's It for now and please tune in for the next chapter**


End file.
